


[PODFIC] The Place Where The Wild Things Are

by findyourfortunefalling



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: ABDL, Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Incest, Mind Control, Non-Sexual Age Play, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sex Work, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findyourfortunefalling/pseuds/findyourfortunefalling
Summary: Allison gatecrashes a party, and runs into someone unexpected.





	[PODFIC] The Place Where The Wild Things Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Place Where The Wild Things Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727417) by [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze). 



> **Writer Notes:** Assume this is an AU where Allison didn't run off to California quite as quickly as she did.
> 
> This idea jumped into my head when I woke up, and is partially based off of a Dresden Files fic that I read back in the days of LiveJournal. I do apologize for any roughness.
> 
> A million billion thanks to my beta reader, who is an angel!
> 
>  **Reader Notes:** YOU'RE WELCOME, YOU LITTLE GREMLIN. *blows kisses*

**Text:** [The Place Where The Wild Things Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727417)

 **Author:** [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze)

 **Reader:** [findyourfortunefalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/findyourfortunefalling)

 **Length:** 00:24:20

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1NmjxGV63W2jOxER4Z2CKNMuKFrw6ZNV9) _(right click to save-as)_


End file.
